


RQ-2019: Togetherness

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by damnedxfate
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Error/Dream, Error/Ink, Error/Nightmare, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Nightmare
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	RQ-2019: Togetherness

The ERROR sat in his beanbag that he kept in his brother's house for when he was visiting. The only problem was Geno' mate, Reaper. 

Reaper was a member of the Star Council which was set up by Dream because more and more monsters were finding their way into the multiverse and he claimed it needed laws and some sort of guideline to follow- this was so no more creatures like Error or Nightmare ran amuck. 

It had been going for a number of years now but only just started to gain followers. 

Given what a high powered monster Reaper was, they quickly went to bring him on their 'side'. 

Reaper watched the Star Council for a while before giving his answer, he had a mate and about twenty offspring, he could not get on this new power be against him. 

However, Geno was fighting in Error's corner and often went to the Star Council appealing on his younger brother's behalf; which the ERROR never asked for. 

Dream was starting to soften. 

And one day... Geno brings Dream to his home while Error was lazing about the house, just knitting or playing with his brother's offspring. 

Dream was surprised that Error could behave normal, he had only ever seen him going on a rampage. 

Error glances over at the happy going Dream, who was playing with his phone, a bad habit he had gained from Reaper. 

The ERROR knew the reason why he had this joy, Nightmare had confessed his love for Error in the hear of battle while they were losing and thought was going to die. 

That was a six weeks ago since then and Dream came around more regularly- sometimes bringing along Blue. 

One time Error took Bluerror with him to see Geno, Dream and Blue were there and on seeing this other Bluerror, was greatly surprised. 

Blue and Bluerror got on really well... however, at times, he could see a pained look on his friend's face and felt a strange guilt bubble inside him.

Suddenly Ink was beside him, humming while sketching away in his sketchbook. 

They had become somewhat friends, although Error would never admit out loud. 

Dream and Ink were dating best to his knowledge, however, the pair was dragging him along their dates and letting him join in other activities that used to be closed off to him. 

Error...felt... odd. 

The Destroyer of Worlds could not figure out all these confusing feelings. 

However, one thing was for sure. Dream seemed to deeply respect him, Ink now thought favourable of him, Nightmare was in love with him and his brother and mate cared greatly for him. Then the two Swap Sans, Blue and Bluerror, both announcing that they were Error's best friends. 

Error blinks, he notices the pair giggling over a puzzle he had gotten them, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. 

Suddenly Dream straightens up and stares around, pure joy shone out of his face. 

Geno, Reaper, and their offspring all hurry into the room. 

Reaper had his phone out and aiming at Error and moving it between him and a shadowy patch on the wall...

It looked too dark in colour to be a normal shadow- and a skeleton he had never seen just appeared out of it.

The ERROR leaps to his feet ready to defend his family and friends. 

...

However, the skeleton did not appear to be wanting a fight. 

Dream rushes over to this skeleton bringing him into a tight hug. 

They stayed like this for a moment... then the skeleton looks to Error, soft purple eyelights focusing solely on him. Like he was a precious gem. 

It made the mega-glitch take a step back. 

This skeleton had silvery-white bones that to shin under the light, different from Dream pale golden ones. 

Slowly Dream frees this skeleton and they made their way over to Error. 

"*error." Came a haunting voice from the same skeleton, "it's nice to meet like this." 

"*and you would be?" Error snaps at him, standing his ground now, only because one of the younger offsprings had stood behind him. 

"* it is me. nightmare." The now dubbed Nightmare told him with a hint of a smile, "i managed to control my darkness... for you."

Error blinks and his jaw drops slightly. 

Nightmare was small!

Much shorter than his brother; now looking closer, the ERROR could see hairline cracks all over those lovely silvery bones. 

"*i love you." Nightmare told him while keeping his gaze, seemingly only seeing Error and no one else, "and i want to be your mate. if you will have me."

The ERROR crashed. 

Error blinks the ERROR floaters in his sockets slowly drift away and his static dies down. 

Someone had laid him down instead of keeping him standing, which was something Geno started doing and now everyone followed. 

Blinking he notices the silvery sk- no. Error sees Nightmare staring down at him, looking ready to kill someone. 

On seeing that Error was awake and alert, he smiles softly. 

Dream's face suddenly appears next to his brother and he grins down at him. 

"*guess that means dream is my brother-in-law then?" Error said with a twisted smile making the Apple Brother glance at each other and then back at him.

"*Actually..." Dream began with a small grin.

"*...we were hoping you would take us both as your mate." Nightmare finishes with a smirk, there was a loud noise, which sounded like someone had spat out their drink.

Sitting up quickly, he orbits land on Geno who was coughing. Reaper was patting him on the back. 

"*my baby is all grown up and getting not just one but two mates!" Geno cries out in mock dismay, making a few around him laugh. 

Error glances towards his brother' oldest offspring, who shook their skulls, informing him that it was not them. 

"*Geno is talking about you Error." A teasing voice spoke to him softly, making him drag himself back in a strange crab walk and sit on Nightmare's lap. 

"*void damn it ink! don't do that!" Error snaps at the Artist in angry.

"*Aww!" Ink coos out coming close walking on his knees over to Error, Nightmare and Dream, "I want to join too!"

Error blinks then frown, "*join what?"

"*us error." Nightmare purrs out, "i think he wants to become our mate as well."

Error blinks as he looks to this new Nightmare, then looking to a happy Dream and a grinning Ink. 

"*Listen Error," Dream spoke coming up to sit next to his brother and touches the mega-glitch, who had grown used to him by now, it still made him glitch though, "we have all come to love you. To appreciate everything you have done for ya. We want to you always know what you mean a lot to us."

Error was speechless. 

The Apple Brothers hugged him from both sides, smiling happily.

The ERROR slowly smiles back and brings his arms up, hugging them back the best he could in this position. 

"*Hello! I'm here too!" Ink cries out, flopping on Error front and causing the brothers to fall back slightly. 

Error blushes deeply and cuddles against them trying to find the sudden rush of happiness overflowing within him but he knew this would not escape the notice of Dream and Nightmare. In his SOUL the ERROR made a silent vow to project these ones with his whole being for giving him this feeling. 


End file.
